


Pitch Gets a Christmas Present

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Throwing in a prompt while I can... let's see... Movie!centric: North's first christmas at the North Pole. He's busy as hell, and loving every minute of it. (And even though he might not want it, North drops off a present for Pitch when North is done with the rest of the world)"





	Pitch Gets a Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2014.

He  _should_  be tired, or at least he can’t help but think so, as he heads back towards the North Pole, sleigh empty, having traversed a good part of the world in one night. But he’s not. Not at all. He laughs aloud in the chill air. It’s a good thing the yetis won’t ask him to explain that one, as he’s not sure he understands it himself.

 

            He gives a wave to the waning moon, knowing he won’t get answers there, either. No matter! Even if he’s mostly been along for the ride tonight, it’s been a great one. Being a Guardian is fine and all, but the making! The giving! Ah, those things were just as good, they felt like him even more than the Guardianship, almost. He grins. Next year there’d be more to do, too!

            He slackens the reins, letting the reindeer set their own pace. They’re smart enough not to exhaust themselves, even on their way home, and North suspects that they’re just as exhilarated as he is. He leans back, sliding his hands along the polished wood of the bench seat, thinking of how even the sleigh was already changing with the magic of this night, from something lovely yet practical to something utterly fantastic. It will suit him, of course it will, it will suit someone who gives wonderful things to all, no matter what.

            His smile returns as he thinks of even the practical coal he left for those on the naughty list. It would burn hotter and longer than ordinary coal—maybe a lot longer, if the family didn’t have much else. He wondered how much magic like that he could get away with, grown-ups were so nosy—

            His hand brushes against a soft object in the sleigh and his train of through breaks. What was this? A present? Still? Who hadn’t he visited?

            The softness falls out into a long, narrow coat when North lifts it, with wide sleeves that can be tied shut against the cold, and a deep hood. All of it is of the softest, darkest sable.

            “Of course,” he murmurs. “Even a coal fire would be too bright for you.”

            He takes up the reins again and directs the reindeer towards the patch of forest the moon has asked all the Guardians to watch over the years.

            All he finds when he arrives is a dark hole in the ground, and he knows well enough that he’s not going to find milk and cookies at the bottom of it. Instead of jumping down, then, he folds the coat into a neat bundle and drops it in without hesitation. Christmas morning is fast approaching in this part of the world, after all.

            He waits a few minutes, but Pitch doesn’t emerge, and the reindeer stomp impatiently. “All right, all right,” North says, patting their necks. He looks back towards the dark hole. “I hope he does not think I am waiting around to hear him say thank you. Just want to make sure he knows that naughty list does not mean getting nothing. Guess I tell him later, yes?”

            The reindeer only stomp again before North directs them upward with a cry that wakes a shadow from his determined, resentful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was lovely. I’m glad North’s first Christmas went so well. :)


End file.
